The Curse Changed Everything
by XxAlmightyxX
Summary: Lucy was ignored by the guild for 5 months after Lisanna came back. But she was also hiding a secret! One day she decide to take off her curse and leave fairy tail to train. Wait. What curse? Well read and find out! Let's just say she is not the kind and sweet Lucy anymore, actually, not even a girl! Contains swearing and a little bitty of violence. Also contains crazy fan girls!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Betrayals

Hello minna this is the new story "My Curse". But I think I won't involve the Creepypastas in here. So here is the new story! Enjoy.

NO ONE'S POV  
>The sun shines on Magnolia's favorite celestial mage's face-Lucy Heartfilia. "Be careful!" called out the fisherman. "I will!" Lucy called out. After that she turned and sighed. Why? Well currently the WHOLE Fairy Tail was ignoring Lucy after Lisanna came 'back from the dead' except Master, Wendy, the exceed, Gajeel, Juvia, and Levy for 6 months. Today is the day when Lucy is going to ask Master to remove her curse and leave Fairy Tail.<p>

TIMESKIP GUILD DOOR  
>LUCY'S POV<p>

'_Let's do it…_' I thought. As I walk onto the guild everyone turned and looked at me. I was wearing an oversized black hoodie with the word ' #!? Life' in gold. Then I have gray baggy pants on with my iPod in my pocket and chains hanging around the pants. I have my black and gold Beats headphone on with the music blasting into my eardrum. I also had on a black converse with red paint spluttered on it. I ignored everyone and walked toward the master's office. Then I knocked the door. "Come in!" a gruff yet kind voice called.

"What do you want child?" the master asked me.

'_Deep breathe, you can do this.'_ I thought.

"Master I have a favor to ask you and I wish Mavis will also participate this request."

"Sure! 1st Master!"

"Yes?" a voice answered behind the master.

"Ah!" He yelled when Mavis appeared behind the master.

"Sorry." she said while giggling.

"So what is the request you want to ask us?" master said.

'_Now or never Luke'_

"I want you to help m break a curse…"

"Let me see this curse you are talking about." Mavis said while master took a book down the shelf.

"Here"

I showed them a bunch of words scrambling around my left arm.

"This curse is hard to decipher, where did you get that?" Mavis spoke up after she inspected the words.

"Well a dark mage did it, I could have broken the curse myself easily but with my power gone, I can't do it. I have to change back to my original body…"

"You have a lot to explain after the curse is lifted young woman." the master said.

'_It's young man_.' I thought to myself.

NO ONE'S POV

After what it seems like forever, the curse is finally broken. A dark and red light immerged from Lucy's body. After the light cleared, there that once stood Lucy was a man dressed with the same thing Lucy wore earlier. His dirty blond hair was tangled and messy in a sexy way. He had a pair of icy blue eyes that seems to pierce through people's soul ( He basically look like the story cover picture.). His handsome features could make any girl faint.

"Am I changed back?" The boy asked himself while lifting his shirt to review a well toned body with 6 packs featured on it. When he saw his chest, his spirit seems to lift up a lot.

"Finally! I'm changed back! No more periods, slutty clothes, or stupid girl stuff!"

"Are you Lucy?" Master asked carefully.

"Call me Luke, Luke Crawford the demon slayer."

"But I thought that they extinct already!" Mavis protested.

"Well apparently I am the last of the kind. And master, could you also take of my guild mark? I would like to train for a few years. Maybe 1 to 2 years."Luke said.

"I will do that but you have to promise that you will come back."

"No problem."

Then master put his hand over Luke's and his mark disappeared.

"Goodbye Luke, good luck!" Mavis and master said to Luke.

"I will!" He.

LUKE'S POV

I put on my hood and walked out the door; everyone turned around and looked at me.

"Wait! I thought it was Lucy who went in there." Natsu said.

'_That fucking stupid bastard…_'

"Who are you?" Erza demanded. "Answer or else I will attack."

'_Oh the Titania._' I thought sarcastically '_As if they can beat up a demon._'

I ignored her and went to the group that the people who talked to me the last 5 months.

"Hello." I greeted them.

"Sorry sir, but may I ask who are you?" Levy asked me.

"I'm Lucy! I just took of my curse a while ago Levy-chan."

They all knew about my curse. It's like a top secret thing I kept in my mind.

"I'm leaving Fairy Tail for a while 'kay?"

"How long? Luke-san?" Wendy asked.

"1 to 2 years."

"What's under the hoods bunny boy? Lemme see." Gajeel said.

"NO. And seriously? Bunny boy?"

"That popped outta nowhere bunny boy."

"Come back soon okay Love rival?" Juvia asked me.

"Sure!" I said and made my way to the guild door.

"Bye Lu-chan/Love rival/Luke-san/Bunny boy." They said.

"Bye!" I replied and walked out of the guild door.

TIMESKIP ON THE WAY TO LUKES APPARTMENT

LUKE'S POV

While I was walking down with the blazing sun hovering above my head and music blasting through my headphone, I felt really hot so I decided to take off my hood. After I did that, I felt many pair of eyes watching me (mostly girls) with a weird feeling. Just then I bumped into a girl. "Are you ok?' I ask while lending them a hand. The girl slapped away my hand "Watch where the fuck you're going arshead." She snapped back. "Look, I'm really sor-""Just go away!" she growled still looking at the ground. "Suit yourself." Then she lifted her head and gawked. Just as I was about to turn around, she grabbed my hand. "Wait! I'm sorry! Please let me treat you at a café nearby!"

"No thanks. That's ok."

"No I insist!" she argued.

"Please let go of my hand."

"No!"

Ok, this is literally creeping the fuck out of me. Just then 2 more girls showed up. "Hey who's your friend?" one asked. "Mind introducing us that hot boy?" another said. I realized that the girls have lust in their eyes. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Then I saw the 3 girls talking happily so I decided to sneak away. When I saw the chance, I ran. "Hey where are you going?" "Follow him!" 'Shit!' I thought as I ran to my apartment. Once I was in my apartment, I slammed the door and locked it. 'Tomorrow is gonna be a long day…' I thought as I drifted to sleep land.

LE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in 5 o'clock and decide to get prepared. After all the shits everyone does in the morning, I decided to call on Virgo to pack. '_Wonder if I still have celestial magic in me…' _And guess what? I do! "Hello hime-sama." Virgo said popping out. When she saw me she widen her eyes."So the conversation is true!" "What conversation?" "The conversations you had yesterday. As your spirits, we could hear your conversations from times to times." she explained. "Ok so Virgo, I want you to help me get some boys clothes for me and also pack up but leave the girl clothes, I will sell them."

After Virgo is done, she gave me a new set of clothes which includes the same converse from yesterday, a grey zip up hoodie with 'Bad Boy' in black, a white T-shirt with a picture of a skull on it, black jeans, my headphone and IPod, and a backpack which contains my IPhone, Mac book, wallet, and a water bottle. I thanked Virgo and pulled my black and gold suitcase down the road. I sold my clothes to a clerk and went to the train station. When I got to the ticket booth, the clerk was constantly flirting with me. Then she proceeds to slip her phone number into my jacket pocket. When I finally got to the train, after escaping the crazy fan girl, I found myself sitting in the same booth with Minerva, Rufus, and Yukino. "May I come in?" I asked

NO ONE'S POV

They sat in silence for a while when finally Minerva spoke, "Who are you?" "I am previously known as Lucy Heartfilia, but please call me Luke Crawford." "Are you perhaps in any guild?" "No." "Do you want to..."

Dun dun dun dun. Cliffhanger! Ok new story new plot new adventure! Pls comments or like this story! I'll try to update once 2 weeks! Also check out my other story Lucy or Luke?

XxAlmightyxX out (~V~)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Adventures!

REVIEW: "Who are you?" "I'm previously known as Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, but call me Luke Crawford, the demon slayer." "Are you in any guild?" "No." Would you like to…"

NO ONE'S POV

"Would you like to join Sabertooth?" Luke thought for a second.

'If I say yes I would never get my revenge on Fairy Tail…'

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I promise to my guild that I would return. I'm kinda on a vacation right now. Sorry."

"No problem…" Minerva replied.

"May I interrupt your conversation, but Mr. Luke, what type of magic do you use?" Rufus spoke up.

"I use rare magics like Demon slaying, Copycat, Dark magic, and ect. But my main focus is on Demon Slaying magic."

"Demon Slayer… Hmm, interesting…"

"Luke-san, why do you need to cover up your face?" Yukino asked.

"Fan girls…"He simply replied.

"Oh. May I see what's under the hood? Please!"

"I can't! I'm afraid if I take off my hood the fans will rush at me again!" Luke answered while shuttering (poor Luke…lll-_-).

Just then there's a knock on the door. "Lunch served sirs and madams!"

TIMESKIP…AFTER LUNCH

LUKE'S POV

After eating, I decided to go to the café on the train. When I got there, I saw a bunch of fan girls there as if on cue, waiting for me. 'Oh shit!' I thought 'fuckfuckfuck! Should I go near them?' I decided to go near, and it's probably the worse decision I have ever made in my life…

As I walk closer with my headphones blasting music into my eardrum, I pulled my hoods further down so it's covering my whole face. When I got there, they didn't care about me. Phew! They haven't seen my face yet. I quickly ordered a strawberry milkshake and went to a table myself. I took out my Mac book and surfed around the internet. Just then I sense a pair eyes on me. Look I'm not a dog ok? But Demon slayers have better senses then Dragon slayers. When I turned around the fan girls were still paying no attention to me. "I must be too thirsty…" I murmured. I turned to face my laptop and was met with a face that was roughly familiar. Just then it dawned me. It was that girl I bumped into yesterday. Before she realized who I am, I quickly snatch up my backpack and shoved the laptop in there and grabbed my milkshake; then I turned and ran.

The girl must have realized who I am and told the other girls about me because after I closed the door of my booth, they came in front of my booth and was tempting to knock down the door. They would have succeeded to knock down the door, but I put a magic barrier around the booth.

MINERVA'S POV

Luke just suddenly barged in and muttered some spell to keep the fans away. Then he settled down and took a breath. He still hadn't taken off his hood. I wonder what he looks like under the hood...

Just then the train lurched forward. I was set flying toward Luke whose hoods fell down. Then I made any impact landing on his chest. 'Shit' I thought before landing onto his chest. Before I knew what was happening, he wrapped his arms around me for protection. Then there was another bump. I would have fallen down but thanks to I went back to my seat I saw Yukino and Rufus Checking out Luke. He has dirty blond hair. He has icy blue eyes that send chills down my spine when he stares at me. When he stares at me my chest have this fuzzy feeling at my chest. 'WHAT THE HELL! I CAN'T BE FALLING IN LOVE! THIS IS KAR-AZ-EE girl!' Shit! As I was thinking to myself I saw Yukino looking at me.

YUKINO'S POV

When I saw Luke-san without the hood, I think I almost fainted. He looks so handsome. But Minerva she…she…she just URGH! She just collided into Luke-san! Not only that! Luke-san wrapped his arms around her! AHHHHHHHHHHHH that is just soooooo unfair! (Chill Yukino!) Just then I had the urge to puke. *sigh* I shouldn't come to this mission while I'm sick. I should 've look pretty beat up because Luke-san was waving his hands in front of my face. "Are you ok Yukino-san?"

"I'm ok…" I lied.

"You look pretty beat up! Do you want to rest for a bit?"

"I guess Luke-san."

Then I put my head on the window still. It was really uncomfortable…

'_I wonder what will happen in the mission… What will happen to Luke-san…?'_

As I was lost in thought someone took my head and put me onto his lap.

"Luke-san!" I said embarrassingly.

"Sorry Yukino… you look really uncomfortable so I lend you my lap." (LAP DANCE! Oops! Sowwy ...)

"…" I was speech less. No one was ever kind to me, not even my guild mates.

I decided to let it go ( watch?v=rOI7-pRSPPg check it out this song is awesome!). As I try to get comfortable on Luke-san's lap, I saw Minerva giving me a jealousy glare.

LUKE'S POV

When the train finally arrived, I quickly and swiftly put on my headphone. Why? Well, Demon Slayers have better hearing sense and I don't want my ears to bleed because of screaming fan girls k? I guess I must been very tired 'cause I

FUCKING FORGOT TO PUT ON MY MOTHERFUCKING HOOD!

TIMESKIP-

This is just good right? Right now I'm getting chased by a mob of fan girls. When I saw the forest entrance and I quickly went into the forest. Just then I bumped into someone. 'Sorry!" I quickly apologized and tried to get up. "Wait!" an old voice called. When I saw him, my heart almost stopped. "L-Leo -L-Leonard?" "Luke?"

"Leonard!" "Luke!" "Leonard, where were you? You disappeared just like that when I was 7 years old and why in the world did you change me into a girl? Hey! Where are Malphas, Merihim, and Naberius?" Leonard is my demon trainer. He is a demon himself, the Master of black magic and sorcery. Malphas is the grand president of hell. Merihim is Dark Prince of pestilence. Naberius is the strongest demon who's in charge of 29 legions. "Whoa kid! Talk slow!"

"Ok. I was in Hell. Second, we disappeared because Hell is in trouble and it took us a long time to repair the whole Hell. Last, we turned you into a girl because never in the history of demon slayer have 4 and also the strongest demons as trainers. So we have to cover up your scenes from the demon king." I know about the Demon king Jahar. He is very mean and selfish to everyone, even his own wife. "Hey Leonard! Take me to Hell. I wanna train." "What?! Are you crazy? What if the king finds out? Huh?" "Don't you have that spell that makes peoples scenes disappear?" "Maybe…" "Please!" "You know what? Fine."

TIMESKIP HELL ….

"MALPHAS! MERIHIM! NABERIUS!" Luke screamed on the top of his lung when he saw his dear trainers. "LUKE!" they screamed in return. "What in the world are you doing in Hell? You know it is very dangerous to do this thing!" "Seriously Naberius? No hello? I miss you or something like that?"

"Luke! How da ya do?"

"Fine Bro! Hey what's happening with Jahar?"

"Luke y' know that Merihim became the King of Demons after Jahar was defeated?" Malphas asked.

"Really? Can I y' know, be the demon Prince now?" I asked jokingly.

"Sure! c'mon, let's get you to the palace" Merihim answered casually.

"Are you fucking serious about the whole me-being-the-prince-of-demon thing?"

"Why not? I mean if you are the prince you could learn more 'bout the history."

"FUCKING AWESOME!"

Minna I am sorry if this is short. Too much things going on (mostly school things). I am really sorry for slow updates. I will update whenever I can. And pls comment about if this story is good or not, what I could work on and also new ideas to write for new chapters. Love u guys.

Peace out

XxAlmightyxX


End file.
